1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to vehicle roof structures and, specifically, to retractable backlight mechanisms for vehicles, and more specifically, to retractable backlight mechanisms for vehicles having a foldable convertible top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A popular option on vehicles is a convertible top which is movable between a deployed position covering the passenger compartment to a retracted position in which a convertible top is folded and stored within the interior of the vehicle behind the rear seat. Such tops are provided with a backlight or rear window for viewing through the rear of the vehicle. Typically, such backlights have been formed of a flexible, transparent plastic so as to be able to fold with retraction of the convertible top. However, such plastic backlight panels are susceptible to cracking over long periods of use and frequently cloud or darken so as to limit viewing therethrough.
In an attempt to overcome the problems encountered with flexible, plastic backlights, rigid plastic and/or glass panels have been installed in convertible tops. However, the majority of such rigid panels cannot remain connected with the top when the top is folded and must be manually detached which is a time consuming and troublesome task. In those convertible top structures in which the rigid backlight remains attached to the convertible top during the raising and retracting movements, the backlight must necessarily be small in size which limits viewing toward the rear of the vehicle.
Other vehicle roof structures have been provided in which a powered, retractable mechanism is mounted within the backlight of the vehicle. Such retracting mechanisms, however, utilized numerous components which add to the cost of the vehicle, increase the complexity of the convertible roof structure and consume excessive space within the interior of the vehicle.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a retractable backlight apparatus for vehicles which overcomes the problems encountered with previously devised backlight apparatus. It would also be desirable to provide a retractable backlight apparatus in which a large sized backlight may be employed. It would also be desirable to provide a retractable backlight apparatus which is simply constructed for a low manufacturing cost, minimum space consumption within the vehicle and can be reliably operated over a long time period. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a retractable backlight apparatus which raises and lowers a rigid backlight panel independently of movement of the convertible top.